Why Does It Have To End Like This?
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: rated what it is for character death and violence


**THE END**Why Does It Have To End Like This?

Danny was pacing his room thinking, and was so caught up in his thoughts that he didnt notice Tucker enter his room.

"hey Danny" Tucker said

Danny screamed and jumped about 5 feet in the air.

"jeeze Tuck, dont sneak up on me like that" Danny said.

"uhmm, Danny, I have been standing here for 5 minutes." Tucker said. Danny looked stunned and said

"oh, sorry Tuck, I was kinda caught up in my thoughts"

"I gathered that, go figured" Tuck said and laughed. "would you mind telling me what about?"

"uhmm, I kinda dont want to tell you" Danny replied,

"come on Danny, you know you can tell me anything," Tuck said, using his kiss ass voice.

Danny sighed, "fine, I guess I can tell you. It was about Sam"

Tucker jumped around doing his victory dance yelling "I was right I knew it!" until he saw the death glare that Danny was giving him and stopped and said "er... I mean... why would you be thinking about Sam?"

Danny sighed and said "I want to tell her how I feel about her but i dont know how... and I know it would ruin our friendship if she doesnt feel the same way"

Tucker walked over to Danny and said "she forbid me to say this, but you are my best bud, and we live by the dude code, so I will tell you... Sam does have feelings for you, she wouldnt say how strong, but I know she would like to date you"

Danny looked up and a look of hope crossed his face, "really?" he asked hopefully.

"really." Tuck said, and Danny smiled. "just one problem... Sam has a new boyfriend. I actually came here to tell you so you wouldnt have to hear it from her"

"fuck sakes!" yelled Danny

"watch your language young man!!" Maddie yelled up the stairs

"sorry mom!" Danny yelled back

"this puts a major dent in your plans dude" Tucker said

"well thank you captain state the obvious" Danny said sarcastically

"no problem citizen" Tucker said boldly and grabbed Danny's bedsheet and tied it around his neck.

Danny started laughing and said "okay, cut the crap, what are we going to do?"

"to be honest, I havent the slightest clue" Tucker replied. Danny and Tuck were silent for a few minutes until Tuckers phone rang.

"hello?" He asked

"hey Tucker, can i talk to yu about something important. or are you busy" Sam replied

"oh, hey Sam, no im not busy. may I ask what the conversation is going to be about?" Tucker asked.

"its about Danny. you arent over at his house are you??" Sam asked

"nope" Tucker lied. "so what is the problem?" He asked and held up his finger to signal Danny to be very quiet and put her on speaker phone so Danny could hear.

'who is it?' Danny mouthed

'Sam' Tucker mouthed back, just before Sam answered.

"well, im kinda....." she trailed off

"kinda what?" Tucker asked

"I think im in love with Danny" Sam replied

Tucker gasped and Danny was so shocked that he forgot to be quiet and yelled "oh my god"

Sam screamed over the phone. "tucker you lied!! he is with you! how coukd you lie to me!! and you put me on speaker!!"

"Sam-" Danny started but Sam cut him off

"gottagoby" she said hurriedly, but waited for a response.

"what?" Danny asked

"gotta go by" she said, more clear this time

"oh, okay bye Sammie" Danny said, sounding a little upset, but Sam hung up. Danny frowned and looked at Tucker.

"I have to go see her Tuck, I will be back in a bit" He said, Tucker nodded and said

"okay Danny. I will be waiting for you, so dont be too long." Danny nodded and said

"im going ghost" and flew out the window towards the Manson mansion. When Danny arrived he knocked on Sam's bedroom window and said

"sammie?" When he got no answer he went in. He didnt see her anywhere and her bathroom door was open, so she wasnt in there, so he thought about past memories from when they used to play hide and seek, because he knew she had a favorite place to hide.

**FLASHBACK**

**Danny and Tucker had split up to find Sam. Danny went in her room to see if she was in there. He had a feeling she was, so when he couldnt find her, he yelled "Sam, I give up. I know you are in here, so can you please come out?" there was silence and then Sam yelled "you have to close your eyes and cover them with yuor hands" "okay" Danny yelled back and did as she asked. "they are covered" he yelled. "you promise me?" she yelled. "yes" he yelled back and then a moment later he felt a tap on his shoulder. ha uncovered his face and opened his eyes and came face to face with Sam. "thanks for telling me the truth Danny" "no problem Sammie" he replied. She smiled and said, "I guess you deserve to know where my favorite hiding place is, as long a you promise not to tell Tucker" Danny smiled and said "I promise Sammie" "its in my closet behind my clothes" she said, and then laughed and said "oh yea, I forgot, shake on yuor promise" and held out her hand. Danny grasped it tight and shook.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Danny smirked and walked over to the closet and phased through the door. he walked a bit into the closet and found Sam, curled up in a ball with a salad and a juice box, mumbling to herself. Danny caught most of what she was saying. "shouldnt have trusted him, should have made him come here, should have called Danny and asked him, he would never lie to me, oh god no, what if Danny comes" he eyes widened in fear at the last part, and then realization as she realized the temerature in the closet drop. "its a bit to late for that last worry Sammie" Danny said. "

"ohh... uh.. hi D-D-Danny. What are you doing here?" She asked nervously

"I need to talk to you" Danny replied and picked her up and phased them through the door. He sat them on her bed and he said "Sam-" but sam cut him off

"im sorry Danny, you werent supposed to hear that. it wasnt meant for your ears. I probably ruined our friendship... I will understand if you dont want to be my friend anymore-" and this time Danny cut her off, but not with words, with a kiss. she was completely startled and then kissed back. when they broke away Danny said

"I love you Sammie" Sam smiled and said

" I love you to Danny"

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tucker was watching the lovebirds eat lunch and Sam leaned in to kiss Danny, but before their lips could meet, Dannys ghost sense appeared.

"dammit!" Danny said really loud, and kissed Sam and ran out of the room to go ghost.

He came back in and hovered protectively in front of Sam and Tuck, and then out of nowhere Vlad shot Danny right in the chest with his pink ecto ray.

"you guys go in the hall!" Danny yelled to Sam and Tuck.

Danny smashed into the ground and when he got up he was bleeding a little. he shot his own green ecto ray at Vlad and it hit him right in the face. Vlad slammed into a wall, and the shot a dozen more pink eco rays at Danny. Danny dodged them all and when he turned aropund to pick up a broken table to throw at Vlad, Vlad shot another ecto ray. Danny didnt see it coming and it sent him flying. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and Danny growled in frustration. He quickly shot 2 dozen green ecto rays at Vlad and some hit, others didnt. Danny was getting pissed off adn he grabbed the table and whipped it at Plasmius. it hit him and Vlad got mad and shot a bunch more pink ecto rays and they all went super fast. Danny dodged all of them except one, and got knocked back into the wall. Paulina walked over to Plasmius and said

"lay off my man" really rudely right to his face. Vlad gave her the death glare and shot a huge powerful red ecto ray at her and she fell down dead. Sam gasped and Dash ran over and said "Paulina!! NO!" and dragged her body away. DAnny sighed and didnt yell and Vlad said "why arent you mad Daniel? I thought you love her. Technus said you do" Danny growled and said "there is only one girl out there for me."

"ahh, young mister Fenton... Ooops, I guess I just gave away your secret identity... I mean... mister Phantom... you just made a big mistake"

"and why is that mister Masters... ooops.. I guess I gave away your secret Identity.. I mean.. mister Plasmius..."

"because I know who you love" Vlad replied menicingly

"hmm.. and who would that be?" Danny asked, trying to remain calm.

"why miss Samantha of course. and thats why im going to kill her" Vlad said

"you wont touch her!" Danny yelled, and sam burst in the doors, which were beind vlad, wich was pretty far away from Danny.

"Danny whats going on?" Sam asked worriedly,

"speak of the devil" Vlad said menicingly and started conjuring a fatal ecto ray in his hands

"Danny?" Sam yelled worriedly, as Vlad aimed at her

"SAMMIE! NOOOO!!!" Danny screamed and launched himself towards Sam just as Vlad shot. Danny got in front of Sam and the shot hit him, the sheer force plowed him backwards into Sam. Vlad growled in sheer anger and before Danny could get up he conjured another one and shot Sam with it.

Danny and Sam weakly opernd their eyes and Tucker was standing over them, with tears in his eyes. DAnny grabbed Sams hand, and she squeezed his, and Tuck grabbed their empty hands and said "goodbye guys. I will visit you. and miss you"

"goodbye Tuck. That would be nice. Love you" Danny and Sam said smilitaniously

"love you guys to" Tuck said, and the two lovebirds heaved their last breaths.

"oh why did it have to end like this??" Tucker yelled, and then he felt a sharp pain in his back. he turned and Vlad was glaring evilly and said "goodbye forever mister foley" and Tucker fell to the ground.

**THE END**


End file.
